


Within you, without you

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainfucking, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Внутренний мир Наруто.апрель 2010 года





	

**Author's Note:**

> Within you, without you – строчки из песни группы The Beatles. Драббл написан на конкурс, задачей которого было не упоминать имён и спец-слов из мира Кишимото.
> 
> Бета: Mritty

Он не смог бы сказать, когда все это началось. В часы бодрствования он порой словно бы отключался на мгновения, проваливаясь в темноту. Слышал странные звуки: кваканье, хлопанье крыльев, хриплый смех, больше похожий на звериное фырканье. Ладно бы на природе, но кто издал тот низкий рык в коридоре резиденции начальства? Собак учителя или бывшего одногруппника поблизости не было. И уж точно никогда в их деревне не использовали воронов как почтовых птиц. Тогда откуда он взялся — чёрный взъерошенный ворон, однажды пронзительно закричавший над его головой в кабинете главы деревни?   
Во сне он теперь бродил по гулким тёмным катакомбам, залитым призрачным светом. Проходили часы и минуты, в тишине слышался лишь плеск потревоженной его ногами воды. А потом вдруг накатывал неровный шум голосов, эхо невнятных разговоров. Он шёл на эти звуки, но они отдалялись, исчезали. Иногда его звали по имени, совсем рядом, и он оборачивался, занося руку для удара, оглушённый собственным заходящимся сердцем. Никого не было… Порой, шлёпая лапками по узкому каменному бордюру, тянущемуся вдоль стен, пропрыгивала жаба. Бывало, на мгновение вспыхивали алым чьи-то глаза в темноте, внезапно начинали раскачиваться провода над головой или порыв ветра холодил затылок. Не выдерживая напряжения, он срывался вперёд и тогда из-за поворота, сотрясая стены, с утробным воем неслась навстречу огромная волна цвета ржавчины. Жидкость пенилась и пузырилась, оставляя после себя медный запах крови и привкус чужой ярости на языке. Он снова падал вниз и… просыпался. Озирался, вздыхал — в первые недели — с облегчением. Вскакивал, раздвигал занавеси и распахивал окно, впуская привычные звуки, запахи, цвета. Шёл завтракать, а с подоконника ему вслед неслось знакомое карканье.   
Постепенно пробуждение стало вызывать растерянность. Не мог понять, где он, что за комната, почему снаружи солнце. Открывал окно, бездумно кивая чёрной птице, умным круглым глазом пристально следящей за ним. Словно во сне бродил по квартире, ел любимую лапшу без удовольствия, не ощущая вкуса. Забывался и снова шёл на голоса, уже наяву. Иногда, по привычке, уходил к болоту тренировать концентрацию и цепенел, глядя на воду. Он ощущал потоки энергии, пронизывающие мир, который теперь казался ненастоящим. Во сне голоса становились всё оглушительнее, но слов он всё также не мог разобрать.   
Просыпался с закоченевшими от ледяной воды ногами и обожженными руками, лбом и ртом, а напарница-медик, не понимая, почему простые раны так тяжело заживают, обеспокоенно спрашивала, с какой стати он хватался за раскалённые железные прутья. В ответ он устало качал головой, машинально придумывал какие-то отговорки, не слишком заботясь об их правдоподобности. Остальные — просто не замечали или не вникали. Не то, чтобы никому не было до него дела, просто так получалось, что у каждого человека в это зыбкое предвоенное время находились заботы ближе и роднее. Спрашивали, выслушивали, озабоченно кивали, забывали за делами... Привыкли.  
Он звал друга по имени и играл по вечерам в го с отцом, представляя его сидящим напротив, задумчиво подпирающим кулаком подбородок. Вытирал пыль в давно пустующих комнатах дома заклятого друга, оставляя тарелку со сладостями перед чужой фотографией. Тянулись дни, приходили тревожные и страшные известия из соседних стран. Война была в разгаре. Он стал видеть во сне всех хранителей легендарных хвостатых демонов — просто знал, что это они, хотя ни с кем из них не сталкивался раньше. Кто-то хмурился, глядя на него, кто-то приветливо улыбался или хохотал. Они шептались между собой, комментировали его действия, подчас даже наяву. Насмехались, сбивали с толку, слушали и спорили, поддерживали и осуждали. Иногда — давали ответы.  
Голоса погибших воинов, бывших врагов и новых друзей, призраков и узников его тюрьмы слились воедино, заглушая слова пророчества. Но теперь оно не имело значения. Принявший мир и себя в нём, постигший "изнанку изнанки", хранитель демона-лиса собрался рано утром, распахнул окно и, кивнув чёрному ворону с умными спокойными глазами, ушёл туда, где ждала его судьба.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.radikal.ru)


End file.
